Inductive sensors utilize a coupler that moves over transductor coil sections to determine the position of a target associated with the coupler. The sensors produce eddy currents in the receiving coils that are proportional to the position of the connector over the coils. The eddy currents are measured to produce an analog signal that is proportional to the position of the coupler along the coils. However, there are a number of errors that must be corrected in order to provide an accurate position. The sources of error include static, dynamic and magnitude errors. In “low speed applications”, the errors are typically corrected by using analog and/or digital techniques to provide an offset, to correct the analog signal from raw inputs. However, in high speed applications when a minimum amount of delay in the signal change is required, the processing should be kept in the analog domain on the low cost interface chip that connects the coils. This creates a problem correcting for the dynamic offset on the input signals that varies with the coupling and excitation voltage as well as manufacturing tolerances, dynamic air gaps, the environment, and/or the like. This problem is further complicated when the interface is pure analog.